Homecoming Surprises
by csibutterfly530
Summary: What happens when Grissom comes home early from his sabbatical?


Set in the 7th season

**Homecoming Surprises**

It had been a hard shift for Sara, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg. They finished the case with two hours to spare before end of shift. So now they were all grouped in the break room doing overdue reports.

Luckily they didn't have any more cases that night. They were just finishing the last of their reports with five minutes till the end of sift.

"Hey guys?" once Catherine got their attention she continued "Why don't we go out and get some drinks?:

"That sounds so good right now" Warrick answered followed by Nick and Greg's 'Yeahs'.

"Hey Sar, you comin?" Greg asked.

"I don't think so, I'm really tired"

"Oh, come on Sara! You haven't come out with us in a while" Nick pleaded.

Giving it some thought, she thought _'well they aren't going to stop and Nick is right, I haven't been out in a while with them' _"Okay fine"

So they all got up and headed to their usual bar.

When they got there, they grabbed a booth. Greg looked around and saw the Karaoke sign listed today's date. So he got up on stage and started singing. Nick went after Greg. Then Warrick, followed by Catherine.

Once Catherine finished her song she came back to the table and said " alright Sidle, your turn"

"What?! No!"

"Come on Sara we all went up" Nick pleaded.

"Fine but only one song"

So she went over and picked a song out.

Sara walked out on stage and said "this song is dedicated to the love of my life"

"I always needed time on my own

I'd never thought i'd

Need you there when I cried

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

and the bed where you lie

is made up on your side

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When your gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When your gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When your gone the words I need to hear

To always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you"

Just then Grissom snuck in and went to a booth beside where the group was sitting. No one noticed him though.

"I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do

Reminds me of you

And the clothes you left

They lie on the floor

And smell just like you

I love the things that you do

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?"

Sara noticed Grissom sitting there watching her. She wanted to go give him a hug and kiss, and never let him leave for another sabbatical; but she couldn't leave in the middle of the song. So she just smiled warmly at him.

Grissom saw that she noticed him, and that she gave him the Sara smile he loved. So he smiled back.

The team also saw her smile and wondered who she saw that made her smile.

Sara continued with the song.

"When your gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When your gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When your gone the words I need to hear

To always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were…

Yeah, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do I give my heart and sole

I can hardly breathe

I need to feel you here with me

When your gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When your gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When your gone the words I need to hear

To always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you"

She put the microphone back in its stand and walked off the stage while everyone applauded.

She walked past the gang, making them wonder where she was going and that's when they saw him.

"Is that really-" Nick started

"Grissom?" Warrick finished

Greg was about to go over to him when Catherine grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Guys wait, Sara will bring him over here when they finish talking"

"Okay Cath" Greg said.

"Gil!" Sara shouted as she ran to hug him.

"Hey sweetheart" Grissom said as he hugged her back and then pulled back far enough to take her lips with his for a kiss. They had forgotten that the team was only a booth away, but they didn't care.

"I missed you so much" Sara said after they broke the kiss for some much needed air.

"I missed you too, and I love you so much" Grissom said as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you too"

"And we love you both" Catherine joked as she came up behind them. She started laughing as their faces became a very bright red "you guys look like cherry tomatoes"

The guys at the booth started laughing. Then Catherine pulled them both back to the booth. She sat them down and said "you guys have some explaining to do"

Grissom and Sara exchanged looks and Grissom nodded his head.

"What do you guys wanna know?" Grissom asked taking hold of Sara's hand.

"Well for starters; how long have you guys been together?" Catherine replied.

"2 years" Sara answered.

All of their friends/co-workers jaws dropped.

"TWO YEARS?" Catherine yelled but no one in the bar heard, well except for everyone at the table.

Grissom and Sara nodded their heads.

"Soon there will be a wedding and mini-geeks running around" Greg predicted.

"Well…" Sara looked at Grissom "Actually we are already married"

"What?!" Catherine yelled again "When were you planning on telling us? Huh?"

"We were going to tell you in a few days, when I was supposed to get back from my sabbatical, but since there weren't that many students we got things done faster, so I came home early. I was going to surprise you guys at the lab but I noticed you guys leaving so I followed you here" Grissom explained.

"Well since your back why don't you buy us a round of beers so we can celebrate your marriage and homecoming" Warrick said.

"Okay"

"Gil, I don't want a beer, I'll just have water. Okay?" Sara said.

"Alright honey" He then called the waiter over and made their orders.

The orders came pretty fast, and when they came Nick asked "So Sar, care to tell us why _you_ would pass up a beer?"

Sara was getting a little nervous. She hadn't even told Gil yet.

"Uh… well…" _I know _she thought. Sara grabbed her purse and pulled out the picture. She then placed it in front of her husband.

"What's this Sara?" Grissom asked.

"Look at it" Sara told him.

It took him a few minutes to understand what it was. But once he did he pulled Sara close to him and kissed her.

Catherine took the picture and she didn't have to look twice. She knew what it was. So she passed it to the boys.

When Grissom and Sara broke apart, Catherine got up and gave them both hugs and said "I'm happy for you guys"

"Thanks Cath, it means a lot" Sara smiled. She then looked at the guys who had their mouths open again "You guys are going to attract flies with your mouths hanging open like that"

"So my predictions were both correct?" Greg asked since he was the first to recover.

"Yes Greg" Sara said smiling again.

"And you hadn't even told Grissom?" Warrick stated rather than asked.

"Well, I out a week after he left, and I couldn't tell him on the phone" Sara then turned to her husband "I was going to tell you when you got home. I'm sorry"

"About what? I don't care that they found out the same time as me. All I care about is you and now the baby" Grissom reassured her.

"Okay" Sara replied.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but Lindsey is going to start worrying soon, so I better go; but don't we meet at my house before shift for the rest of the info?" Catherine said.

"Okay" Grissom answered.

Soon everyone left for some much needed sleep.

_The End_

Please R&R. this is my first completed story. The reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
